


All Debts Paid

by nigiyakapepper



Series: The Android Hiro Ventures [2]
Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is thankful for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Debts Paid

“Do you remember what it felt like, Yuuya-san?”

“What it felt like?”

“You know…back then. Jin told me about it.”

Hiro looks up at Yuuya who calmly takes a sip of honeyed tea. It’s tantalizingly graceful, the way he holds the mug to warm his hands. It’s Christmas eve and Ban and Jin have fallen asleep on the couch, instinctively huddled together. They’ve indulged in a little too much of the spiked ginger ale, and Hiro thinks he has too to be able to ask Yuuya such a question.

“To be honest, I can’t remember much.”

Except the sensations. A thousand needles burying deep within his skin, electricity replacing his veins, numbing all his senses then sharpening them all at once to the point of unbearable pain, keeping him incessantly awake like a painful hot light and pushing his body and mind past the limits of endurance. The directive to destory was overwhelming, as well as a vast, incomprehensible loneliness.

Hiro sits up with a sheepish, apologetic smile. “I’d imagine that was hell to go through.”

“It was,” Yuuya says with a gentle tone. He casts a glance at Ban and Jin from his position on the rug. “I’m very grateful and lucky to have you as my friends. I honestly don’t know how I would’ve kept sane otherwise.”

“That’s true.” Hiro agrees quietly, and stands after a pause. “I’m sorry I asked, Yuuya-san. But thank you.”

Yuuya looks at him curiously as Hiro bids him goodnight.

— - —

Hiro thinks he’s incredibly lucky, back then and always, even as a huge explosion rips half his face off, exposing intricate machinery underneath. Out of the corner of his vision, he sees Ban yell in shock and anguish, arms outstretched in a vain attempt to reach him. Jin is bodily holding him back before he could launch himself into the fires. Hiro can’t hear what they’re saying. His auditory connections have been damaged. All there was is a static buzz.

He is lucky and grateful to have friends who’ve shared with him the experience of living—its inexplicable joys and sorrows, hardships and successes and everything in between. His evenings used to be unbearable, torn between the struggle of accepting what he truly is and believing he’s grown a heart that mattered, that he’s become someone who was worth something to someone else. He’s already come to terms with simply being Hiro, enjoying himself and saving the world, but he feels like he has a debt to pay from hiding this huge a secret from his friends for so long.

A glitch in his system caused him to remember what he had overheard moments before he was fully activated. He was in a laboratory and his body had been laying on a cold work table.

_“The core inside him will be the key to destroying Detector. When that time comes, he will know.”_

And Hiro does.

There’s a glowing feeling in his stomach, a rising heat which he can only assume is a bomb ready to explode. For a moment, he thinks of Senshiman, who would commend his heroic deeds in a booming voice.

“Thank you, everyone,” Hiro mouths, vocal programming damaged too.

Everything around him turns white.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was edited from its first version posted on [Tumblr](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/28108050415/im-sorry-again).


End file.
